familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Graham, 3rd Duke of Montrose (1755-1836)
http://www.thepeerage.com/p2815.htm#i28142 http://www.hull.ac.uk/php/cssbct/cgi-bin/gedlkup.php/n=royal?royal33464 |contributors=Robin Patterson |birth_year=1755 |birth_month=9 |birth_day=8 |death_year=1836 |death_month=12 |death_day=30 |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1785 |wedding1_month=3 |wedding1_day=3 |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1790 |wedding2_month=7 |wedding2_day=24 |globals= }} | birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = British | party = | alma_mater = | spouse = (1) Lady Jemima Ashburnham (1762-1786) Lady Caroline Montagu (1770-1847) }} James Graham, 3rd Duke of Montrose KG, KT, PC (8 September 1755 – 30 December 1836), styled Marquess of Graham until 1790, was a Scottish nobleman and statesman. Background Montrose was the son of William Graham, 2nd Duke of Montrose, and Lady Lucy, daughter of John Manners, 2nd Duke of Rutland. Political career Montrose was Member of Parliament for Richmond from 1780, and for Great Bedwyn from 1784 to 1790, when he succeeded his father in the dukedom. According to Robert Bain, Scotland can thank him for the repeal in 1782 of the Act of 1747 prohibiting the wearing of tartans. He served as a Lord of the Treasury from 1783 to 1789, and as co-Paymaster of the Forces from 1789 to 1791. He was appointed a Privy Counsellor and Vice-President of the Board of Trade in 1789. He was Master of the Horse from 1790 to 1795, and from 1807 to 1821, Commissioner for India from 1791 to 1803, Lord Justice General of Scotland from 1795 to 1836, President of the Board of Trade from 1804 to 1806, Lord Chamberlain from 1821 to 1827 and from 1828 to 1830. He was appointed a Knight of the Thistle in 1793, resigning from the Order when appointed a Knight of the Garter in 1812. He was Chancellor of the University of Glasgow from 1780 to 1836, Lord Lieutenant of Huntingdonshire from 1790 to 1793, Lord Lieutenant of Stirlingshire from 1795 until his death, and Lord Lieutenant of Dumbartonshire from 1813 until his death. Graham was a very effective member of the House of Commons, especially speaking on Scottish topics. Early in his career as a Minister under William Pitt the Younger, Graham was attacked in the Rolliad: :——Superior to abuse, :He nobly glories in the name of GOOSE; :Such Geese at Rome from the perfidious Gaul :Preserv'd the Treas'ry-Bench and Capitol, &c. &c. Family Montrose was twice married. He married firstly Lady Jemima Elizabeth, daughter of John Ashburnham, 2nd Earl of Ashburnham, in 1785. After her death in September 1786, aged 24 (following the death of a son, who died as an infant), he married secondly Lady Caroline Maria, daughter of George Montagu, 4th Duke of Manchester, in 1790. They had several children. Montrose died in December 1836, aged 81, and was succeeded in the dukedom by his son, James. The Duchess of Montrose died in March 1847, aged 76. References Category:British MPs 1780–84 Category:British MPs 1784–90 Montrose, 3rd Duke of 203 Category:Knights of the Garter Category:Knights of the Thistle Category:Lord-Lieutenants of Dunbartonshire Category:Lord-Lieutenants of Huntingdonshire Category:Lord-Lieutenants of Stirlingshire Category:Lords Justice-General Graham, James Graham, Marquess of Category:Members of the Privy Council of Great Britain Graham, James Graham, Marquess of Category:United Kingdom Postmasters General